Light emitting diode (LED) arrays are becoming more popular as an image source in both direct view and virtual image displays. One reason for this is the fact that LEDs are capable of generating relatively high amounts of light (high luminance), which means that displays incorporating LED arrays can be used in a greater variety of ambient conditions. For example, reflective LCDs can only be used in high ambient light conditions because they derive their light from the ambient light, i.e. the ambient light is reflected by the LCDs. Some transflective LCDs are designed to operate in a transmissive mode and incorporate a backlighting arrangement for use when ambient light is insufficient. In addition, transflective displays have a certain visual aspect and some users prefer a bright emissive display. However, these types of displays are generally too large for practical use in very small devices, such as portable electronic devices.
Organic electroluminescent device (OED) arrays are emerging as a potentially viable design choice for use in small products, especially small portable electronic devices, such as pagers, cellular and portable telephones, two-way radios, data banks, etc. OED arrays are capable of generating sufficient light for use in displays under a variety of ambient light conditions (from little or no ambient light to bright ambient light). Further, OEDs can be fabricated relatively cheaply and in a variety of sizes from very small (less than a tenth millimeter in diameter) to relatively large (greater than an inch) so that OED arrays can be fabricated in a variety of sizes. Also, OEDs have the added advantage that their emissive operation provides a very wide viewing angle.
In spite of all the advantages of OEDs there are still some draw backs to their use. One of the drawbacks is the fact that light emitted by OEDs is dependent upon the amount of current applied to the OED. Thus, to produce sufficient light for use in displays substantial amounts of current must be applied. As a typical example, with a 64.times.32 array of devices forming a four line by 11 character display the following devices will use approximately the listed amount of power to produce equal light out. If the devices are semiconductor light emitting diodes the display will require approximately 1 Watt (w) of power; organic light emitting diodes will require approximately 150 mw of power; LCDs with a backlight will require approximately 120 mw of power; and reflective LCDs will require approximately 20 mw of power.
One additional problem with the use of LCDs is the contrast ratio, or the difference between light and dark pixels. LCDs have a contrast ratio of 3-6 while OEDs and LEDs have a contrast ratio in excess of 150. Thus, while OEDs and LEDs produce sufficient light for operation under any ambient light conditions, they use a comparatively large amount of power.
An additional problem in the use of OEDs in displays is the generation of the colors necessary to achieve a full color display. Red, green and blue OEDs can be fabricated but they require different organic materials and, thus, each color must be fabricated separately. Furthermore, the colors achieved are not a pure primary color, but have a relatively broad spectrum. Even though red, green, and blue materials in OEDs are available, only green materials have stable and high brightness emission. There still exists problems associated with reliability and lifetime in blue and red materials.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to provide a method of enhancing light output of an OED which uses less power.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of generating light with improved purity of color.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a method of purifying the light output of an OED having substantially any wavelength.